


A Last Chance

by Aradellia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: Unyielding war turns to unfathomable destruction. As Nohr reaches its breaking point at the hands of the Silent Dragon, as Leo lay mortally wounded and dying before the inferno that is Windmire, he can't help but feebly beg and pray for a miracle.





	A Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Ryoma!!! I'm actually really glad this panned out this way. I've been working on this for a month, but I'm glad I found the ending today. This is for you, Ryoma! Happy birthday, and I hope you all enjoy this sweet sweet leoma oneshot!

Leo couldn't remember the color of the sky.

He figured with the air torn into pieces by fire and ash, he could get to see just a glimpse of the impossibly blue skies he had heard stretched for miles over Hoshido. Alas, the silly wish of sitting under a blue and white sky, the sun on his easily burnt skin, was one that had to burn with the air. Was there ever an instance in Nohrian history that blue skies rested above Nohrian soil? He couldn't recall anymore, thoughts lost to the roar of the dragon in the distance, the screams of the people as they suffocated and crumbled under the dragon's unending wrath. Perhaps a long time ago, Nohr was much like its brighter counterpart, though those days were long gone, erased from history as it burned with its people.

The sky was a mirage of hellish fire, unending night, and desperate dark spells now. A violent mix of red and orange, black and purple, igniting the air and leaving none untouched in its path. A part of him found the sight of the heavens tore asunder in destruction beautiful, a final painting to mark the end of a dying nation.

Nohr's last chance would turn to ash at the feet of the Silent Dragon, lost to a lifelong hatred of humanity.

Perhaps, in a way, Nohr deserved it. For so long, under his father's hands, their people suffered. Nohr had always been a rough and rugged place, a kingdom built upon the dedication to a dragon of dusk, to one who sought the darkness for power. With his father, with Garon, Nohr had slipped into a darkness that should never be ventured. Their people from all corners of Nohr, from their invaded additions, even as close home as their own siblings, felt the brunt of corruption and war. They all grew up in a war environment, actively taught to sabotage and kill their lesser siblings. Blood and loyalty were all that mattered, dedication to Nohr with everything they had and more. Anankos was ultimately the reason their father, their real father, had died and been replaced by a war mongering mad man bent on self destruction, but even that didn't completely forgive them for all they had done.

The swirl of fire in the skies changed, the purple of frantic spells beginning to fade.

Leo had to wonder if his family was still alive.

Camilla, Xander, Elise...

Were Corrin and Azura also alive?

He wouldn't know, of course. That wouldn't stop him from wondering, from quietly asking the gods, if they would survive this apocalypse upon their people. He still wanted to see the peaceful world his big brother had sought to make from the ugliness that mired Garon's ruling government. He wanted to hear more of Camilla's hope of one day becoming the mother her own couldn't be. He wanted to play chess with Elise again, let the stress off his shoulders, and talk of magic and dreams of green fields and flowers not of the night. He wished to speak to his adoptive sister again, talk on the rooftops of the northern fortress and name the stars that covered the skies. He wanted the chance to truly know Azura, to hear her sing the songs of her mother again, to find himself quietly humming along with their tune.

As far as he knew, Hoshido was spared this destruction. How predictable, of course. Though perhaps it was for the better. Hoshido was bright and basking in the sunlight, thriving and growing without hindrance. They had plenty to feed its people and more, they would survive, ultimately, with Nohr out of the picture.

He had always hated Hoshido. He hated that they prospered while Nohr crumbled. He hated that they believed themselves better then them, higher because of the benefits of their kingdom. He hated how selfish and greedy they were, seemingly unable to help Nohr continue to feed and care for her people. He hated the royal family, he hated them all. 

Why did he, though? When did he start hating Hoshido? Was is jealousy that began his hatred of Hoshido, or the teachings of his father and 'mother' that began it?

He couldn't really remember that either.

All that remained was the pain radiating from the waist down, his horse that now lay on him long dead from a barrage of fiery attacks. Blood dribbled into his left eye, blurring the mosaic skies in a mess of red. 

Perhaps in the end, they did deserve all of this. They were strong, but never strong enough. Resourceful but never enough. It was never enough.

He begged the gods that his siblings be spared such a death as his, laying broken and crushed watching the skies break apart. He begged that something of Nohr survives this hellish end. 

He begs with one of his last breaths, tears slipping down his cheeks, that they can somehow be saved.

"Over here!"

Over... here? A voice broke through the distant cries of the dragon, the crackling of fire and magic. A voice so clear, unlike the choked cries of despair from his soldiers. The sky was a messy red and watery blur, unable to clear his eyes of neither the blood that had fallen in them nor the tears that had finally fallen. He could hear footsteps, so many footsteps. Were there reinforcements? That couldn't be possible, Leo had been the reinforcements before being wiped out swiftly. 

"We found him! Prince Leo!"

His name. Why were they calling his name?

Above him, the blurry outline of red armor and wild brown hair framing a worried face came into view. The worried expression bled away in such warm relief, the man shouting something over his shoulder.

Leo couldn't help but chuckle happily, knowingly.

Prince Ryoma, and Hoshido, had come to save them.

He should be angry. He knew he should, having to be rescued by what was once their biggest enemy, their targets in their long and endless war. He should hate Prince Ryoma, and all of his family. He should shove the prince away, and demand that they turn heel and return to their kingdom. They didn't need the pity of their enemy, shining knights on white horses coming to save them as is Nohr was a damsel in distress.

But no. No, Leo's wasn't angry. He was... relieved. Relieved and happy, that somehow his last dying wish was answered. Nohr had gone without an answered prayer for so long.

"Prince Leo?!"

He was being freed from under his dead horse's weight, the precious steed moved aside. Leo chuckled, turning into a choked sob. The blurry visage of Ryoma turns to him and returns to his side, asking questions that go out one ear and out the other. The roar of the dragon beyond fills his head with noise. A healer hovered by Ryoma, readying to heal him using their own staffs.

"Prince Le... can you...he...me?"

It hurt to try and speak, his throat choked by the smoke and the pain burning much of his body now. Leo hadn't imagined that salvation would come, but the relief that came with knowing it would help his people let the last weight off his chest. He felt ready to finally let his eyes close, and let it all fade. He had failed his kingdom, his family, and his people, but the miracle before him would hopefully make up for it. He struggled to move anything, but reached out for Ryoma, his hand caught by the Hoshidan prince without hesitation.

"Leo? St..y a...ke, please!"

He weakly shook his head, letting his eyes flutter. He was getting lightheaded, and quickly, but it was alright in the end. While he failed in bringing aid to his brother's main warfront, and failed at ever bringing Hoshido to its knees for his father, he at least could bring Hoshido to save someone, anyone, left in Nohr.

He hated failure. He hated that he would ultimately fail here, and die in the hands of the Crown Prince, but it would be alright, he wagered. 

"Yo... ave..sta...pl..a.. Leo!"

His eyelids fell at last, taking over by a warmth that flooded his cold limbs and numb fingers. He welcomed it like his younger sister barreling in for a hug, relishing in its relief. He had almost forgotten what it felt like, warmth. While dying under the eye of his enemy was not the best way to go, dying in an embrace of warmth made up for it.

He prayed, now, for Hoshido's success in saving even one Nohrian life.

It was in their hands, from his own.

* * *

Camilla couldn't recall the last time she had seen blue sky over Nohr.

For her entire life, the skies over their kingdom had been clouded in stormy clouds and midnight colors, never revealing the blue beyond it. Perhaps once or twice, in the spring and summer, there would be cracks that would let little slivers of light through, but never did they get to see the full blue sky as their neighbors would everyday. She recalled her mother constantly complained about ever getting close to the clearer skies, saying she would burn so easily.

Yet today, on the second anniversary of the defeat of Anankos, blue eyes and the shining sun bask them in warmth.

She still couldn't believe it had been two years. Two years ago, their war against Hoshido had come to a rapid and terrifying end as they were pulled into a several millennia-old war long forgotten in name but never in memory. A dragon hellbent on death and payback, lost to his grief and degeneration, he sought to destroy their kingdom for good. Coming out of hiding in a realm they now know was called Valla, the silent dragon used their father as an access point, channeling through him before breaking through into Nohr, and setting upon them with catastrophic violence. Krakenburg burned, and Windmire was all but engulfed. She had even heard much of the underground below Windmire had almost been awashed in unending fire. It had seemed that Nohr was in its final moments, and soon would be nothing but ash under the foot of a dragon bent on absolute decimation.

A miracle had come, with quite a bitter taste. Hoshido rushing in to the aid of Nohr to defeat Anankos. While her pride for her kingdom felt singed by the fact that Hoshido had come to their rescue, she felt better knowing that it was Corrin and Azura who ultimately ended Anankos' reign of terror over Nohr. The duo, now revealed to be princesses of the kingdom of Valla, and in actuality cousins, used their powers and all the aid they could bring together to stop the degenerating dragon from destroying everything.

In the wake of the victory came some sobering reality. Azura was on the brink of death as Anankos fell, Nohr was all but in pieces in the aftermath, and so many were dead and lost. Valla survived its horrendous reign under a mad god king, and through what power Corrin had left before she too caught her own death, she opened Valla to their world, and began to heal what remained.

They, too, began to heal. With their father long gone, Xander naturally ascended to the throne as their King. With the haze of darkness and death off of their shoulders for the most part, it seemed their patron dragon had taken pity of them, and allowed them the chance to really live. They began to rebuild, and bring the people out of the darkness of the underground. Elise confirmed through a tour of much of Nohr's worse wastelands and abandoned towns that the plants and life she had planted through Brynhildr, borrowed from Leo, was living longer, and it was staying. Slowly, through Hoshidan aid, they were growing back the life inside Nohr.

It's been two years, and Nohr has never looked more alive.

"Big sis!"

Camilla turned from her view of Windmire, finding Elise bouncing on her heels from the door of her room. Her younger sister wore an adorable spring dress that fell to her knees, a mix of purple and black colors done in a simple but pleasing style. Elise had paired it with a cropped blazer, and she had to admit it was adorable. Elise wore, as well, a simple circlet to mark her royal status, and a red sash that bore medals of honor. She could recognize the medal for Nohrian honor, as well as the medal given to them all to ending the war. Camilla noticed, however, two new medals. One blue, with a symbol she couldn't recall, and one red, with the Hoshidan symbol.

"You're going to miss it, Camilla!"

Camilla cocked her head curiously. "Miss what, darling?"

Elise gaped. "Did King Ryoma not tell you? How mean of him! He told me and big brother before anyone!"

"Elise, what are you going on about?"

"Ryoma's going to propose to Leo today! We're going to merge our families together!"

"What?!"

Camilla couldn't believe it for a moment, but looking back at what had happened after the end of the war, and looking back at the Hoshidan medal on Elise's chest, it made some sense that it would happen. Ryoma had been the one to find Leo out in the fields just outside of Windmire, their brother crushed under his horse now long dead, on the brink of death. She remembered watching Ryoma carry Leo into their shelter, looking more distressed then she had ever seen the Hoshidan Prince, his plea for healers met with immediate response.

Even in the aftermath of the war, Ryoma tended to keep closer to Leo then the rest of their family, Xander included. They had assumed it was simply him making sure Leo recovered, though as time passed, and Ryoma's visits to Nohr frequented, and included more time outside of meetings, they had started to get a clue as to what was happening. It had cemented the theory in stone when Leo, upon fulling healing and being able to walk once again, started visiting Hoshido on 'personal and diplomatic' reasoning. 

She had no issue now with the king of Hoshido trying to court her brother. He had proven himself worthy through his dedication to Leo through her brother's recovery, his affections clear to any with sharp eyes. Camilla had already told Ryoma that if he overstepped boundaries, or hurt Leo, retribution would come down without hesitation, and found his resolve to court Leo unshaken by her threat and promise. She had seen just how happy Ryoma made her brother, finding him smiling more often, more open to talking about things, even finding him generating Hoshidan plantlife inside of Windmire, spells she knew Leo didn't have in Brynhildr.

To think Ryoma would take the final step and propose to Leo... it shocked her but she couldn't be more happy for the both of them.

"It's true, it's true! Get dressed, or you're gonna miss it!"

Camilla didn't waste any time, flinging open her closet, shedding her nightgown she had lounged around in for hours, trying to find the right outfit. Without thinking of decorum or what people would think, she threw on her new set of riding gear she had been made. Wear fitted pants like this, as beautiful as the embossed leather was, was a tad new but she enjoyed it. Sure, she didn't look like a princess, but she didn't care at that moment. After tugging on her boots, she followed Elise out of her bedchambers.

Apparently, through Elise's intel, Ryoma would be bringing Leo into the middle of Windmire and proposing to him in front of the kingdom. He would bring Leo to their memorial of the war, the Sunset Memorial, and ask for his hand there. It was rather romantic, and very touching and meaningful. To make up for last time, Camilla called for her wyvern, and flew from the castle into Windmire. Landing as close as they could to the town center, she and Elise dismounted and booked it to the Sunset Square. By the time they arrived, Camilla could pick out obvious figures in the crowds. Leo's retainers, Odin and Niles, blended in near perfectly, but Camilla could easily find them. She almost didn't recognize Odin, though. She wasn't used to seeing him out of his sorceror's outfit, and seeing him in what appeared to be an outfit from somewhere she had never seen, he blended in surprisingly well. 

Most of their retainers were milling around, as odd as it was. Most citizens didn't really think it odd at all. Camilla approached Selena as she spotted her, an amused smirk on her lips as she tapped on the redhead's shoulder, drawing her attention.

"Hello, darling."

"L-Lady Camilla!"

Camilla raised a finger to her lips. "Keep quiet now, you wouldn't want to blow all of your cover."

"You're right," Selena did a quick look around, but the buzz around seeing Camilla died quickly, "What are you doing here? Who let you know?"

"I did." Elise said simply, before bounding off into the crowd. Serena grumbled something before shaking her head.

"I knew it was a bad idea to tell her."

"Don't get that way, Selena. Though I'm curious as to why I wasn't told."

Selena shrugged, "Was never told why you weren't. Perhaps for a surprise? Not that they can change that you know now. Just keep your head down, don't blow it for Leo."

Camilla mocked hurt, a hand pressed to her chest. "You wound me, Selena. I wouldn't hurt such an important moment for my baby brother."

Selena chuckled, poking Camilla's shoulder gently. "Good."

Camilla broke off from her retainer, looking over the stalls set up around the memorial, keeping a low profile to keep with the program everyone was following. As she circled the square, and ventured through the small alleys that connected it, she found even a few Hoshidans. Mainly, she had found Ryoma's retainer, Kagero, as she wandered one alley. She hadn't been too happy to be found, but she calmed once Camilla informed the ninja she was blowing time waiting for her brother to arrive. She had spotted a few others, namely Hinoka's adorable retainer Setsuna in Nohrian garb, and Sakura's retainers also in the same disguise of Nohrian clothing. She settled off to the far right of the square, watching the clouds slide past them. Soon, a whisper broke through the crowd: Leo and Ryoma were approaching the memorial.

Camilla pushed herself off the wall she had leaned on.

"Showtime."

* * *

 Ryoma couldn't remember the last time he had felt so nervous.

Well, that is a bit of a lie. He recalled being absolutely anxious the day he first trained with the Raijinto, and he was nervous when he first got to hold Sakura after she was born. He had been nervous watching his siblings train for the war they too would shoulder alongside him. He remembered being nervous the moment he realized that he would be king once Mikoto passed. He had been so nervous about taking the throne, unnerved by it and its responsibilities, that even when he came of age to take the crown, he kept Mikoto as his regent, to give him more time.

Somehow, this felt even more terrifying then rising up as King of Hoshido.

"Breathe, brother."

Had he stopped breathing?

"Yes, now come on, breathe. You're going to pass out."

Ryoma flushed in embarrassment, taking several deep breaths. He didn't know exactly why it was so daunting, but gods above, it shook him to the core. Corrin continued to absently braid his hair back, patting his head gently.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous, brother. It's really weird."

"It's very weird to me as well, sister." Ryoma admits, pulling on the collar of his yukata. It felt a hundred degrees hotter then it actually was in his room in Nohr.

Corrin quietly chuckled, finishing her job and pinning the braids back with a pin. She patted his hair, and marveled at the work before leaning onto his shoulders, watching his cheeks turn a soft pink.

She poked one with a sly smile. "For someone about to propose, you look ready to run away."

"C-Corrin!"

She couldn't help but giggle, slapping his cheeks and earning an annoyed grunt from her bigger brother. She could already feel the glare he was trying to level at her.

"You need to relax. If you think I'm going to let you propose to Leo this frazzled, you have another thing coming!"

"Corrin..."

"Look, brother..."

Corrin rounded Ryoma, kneeling down in front of him, watching his expression hide in the shadows as he looked down. She took his hands into hers, his eyes following them until he was looking at her, their hands between them.

"You've been planning this for so long. You searched all over for the right ring, for the right time, for the right place. You've spent the last month planning this proposal, waiting on bated breath for the day to come. I can understand a little how nervewracking it can be. Something may go wrong, certain things may not happen right. Push all those bad thoughts out.

"There's no way in heaven or hell that Leo is going to say no. You have all of his sibling's approval. You have all of our approvals, even Takumi's! I've got my own plans out to help with this. Take some time to meditate, and find your center. Today is going to go perfectly. Do not let your thoughts overtake you."

Ryoma took a deep breath, finding relief in Corrin's words, taking in her advice and encouragement. He had let his thoughts run wild on the 'what ifs' and the constant stream of scenarios that could happen. He knew that it would be alright, that he had the backing of everyone around him, but it was still the most nerve-wracking thing to do, to ask for Leo's hand in marriage. Clsoing his eyes, he did as his sister told him to, pushing the negatives out of his mind, focusing on the positives. He would be lead through Windmire by Leo on a tour, and they would end at the Sunset Square so he could try the new vendors setting up alongside the memorial. There, he would take Leo to the memorial, speak on the day Leo was saved, the day Leo awoke after being found. He would take Leo's hand, go down on one knee, and ask Leo to marry him.

"It's okay to be scared, Ryoma. Just don't let it consume you."

Ryoma opened his eyes, smiling warmly at his sister, squeezing her hands. She had gone a long way from the naive girl kept in a Nohrian castle. From a girl sheltered from the world and its hardships, to a crown princess of her rightful kingdom.

"Thank you, Corrin. I needed this."

"Good. Now, let's get you dressed. You can't be late."

Ryoma didn't take long dressing this time, having already decided that he would showing goodwill by wearing Nohrian clothing. He was used to it now after two years, and wasn't against it entirely anymore. Of course, it was always just a little amusing buttoning up his fitted vest, making sure the sleeves of his shirt were pulled up properly, and ensuring his trousers weren't wrinkled. Today marks the second anniversary of Anankos' defeat, so Ryoma ensured he was wearing his own sash marked with his own medals, straightening his Hoshidan medal. He palmed the purple and black medal for Nohr in his hand, knowing he could not yet pin it on himself lest he clue Leo into his intentions.

Corrin escorted him, well more accompanied him then escorted, to Windmire. He nervously wrung his hands as they walked, talking of the past and the future, finding time to reflect on the war and its outcomes, how Nohr had flourished in the last two years. It made Corrin happy to see more then dying plants and black skies over Nohr. He had to admit it was odd having Nohr under blue skies, but seeing so many people happy under the Nohrian banner made him feel like it was long needed.

"There you are."

Ryoma turned on his heel, surprised to find Leo walking toward them with a casual gait, smiling at them. Ryoma cleared his throat, glancing at Corrin as he took Leo by the hip, leaning down to press his lips to Leo's head in greeting. Corrin rolled her eyes as she was given the same look by Leo, unsure why she was looked at like she was invading something.

"Relax, I'm just bringing Ryoma here. I'll let you two enjoy your date."

"Thank you, Corrin." Ryoma said with a nod, looking to Leo as he pulled the prince to his side. Leo nodded as well to Corrin.

"Thank you."

"Enjoy yourselves, boys." Corrin said with a wave over her should er as she left, disappearing around the corner with an obvious grin.

Leo rolled his eyes, unamused by Corrin's smug expression whenever this happened, but he had grown used to it. He hugged Ryoma's side briefly, setting a few butterflies alight in Ryoma's stomach.

"Ready, Ryo?"

"Of course. Lead the way."

Ryoma could tell Leo put time in plotting a perfect path through the city to show him all the little wonders and quirks of Windmire that had come to light. They had visited a small section of the underground still in operation that was developing new uses for metal and weapons they had abandoned upon the end of war. Of course, they had kept weapons for safety and self defense, but they would no longer be lifted in the name of war against one another. They took time to tour some of the more specialty stalls in one of the town squares, Ryoma getting the chance to try small Nohrian pastries that tastes so sweet, he swore it was pure sugar. Leo took them along one of the rivers running through the town, noting the small metal markers in some of the sections. They were markers marking the original path of the rivers, and many trailed into the town. He was shown houses both old and new that were major sites for Nohr.

Perhaps one of the places Leo was most excited about was a library erected just a few blocks from the Sunset Square. The library was made out of part of one of the homes that survived Anankos' wrath, making the building oddly appealing with the front of it being of older brick and metalwork, and the rest newer bricks and sturdier materials. Inside was wall to wall books and nooks for reading, books on nature, the known sciences, literature, fictional tales, legends and myths, and all sorts of inbetweens. There were sections filled with books on magical studies and spells of all kinds and natures. Leo even showed him a new section specifically for copies of Hoshidan literature and studies, even well made copies of their spells.

"Is this..."

Ryoma pulled a bound book off the shelf, running his finger along the bindings on the spine. He had handled many Nohrian books before, and something about it seemed... off. Leo watched him with an unreadable expression, though he seemed to be waiting for something. Ryoma lingered on Leo before opening the cover.

Leo smiled out of his peripherals as he read the small blurb on the front page.

'The Miracle from Wardhaven: The End of the War'

"What is this?"

Leo came up and took the book out of his hands, feeling along the spine of the book.

"A recount of the battle against Anankos. Recording history is important, and several of your soldiers agreed to add their accounts. The book is bound a little oddly just because we didn't have the right machine for it when it came out. There are copies out in better binding, but these originals... they're priceless."

"Is it mixed accounts, or from my army only?" Ryoma asks, looking over Leo's shoulder as the prince flips through the first few pages.

"It's just yours."

Leo falls silent reading a page early into the book. Ryoma leans in a little closer to read where Leo's eyes fell.

_'...and all I could remember was the stench of death that clung to him. Who knows how long Prince Leo had laid there under his horse. I think what terrified me the most, watching my king carry Prince Leo's body, was how terrified King Ryoma was. I don't think I have ever seen him look more afraid then rushing Prince Leo off of that battlefield and away...'_

Leo shut the book quietly, running his hand over the cover. Ryoma gently pulled Leo closer to his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of Leo's head. Leo hummed thoughtfully, turning around in Ryoma's gentle hold, reaching out to touch Ryoma's cheek. Ryoma's closed his eyes as Leo stroked his cheek, opening them as Leo sated his curious touch. 

Leo didn't spare a word on what the page held, and Ryoma didn't speak of what it meant to them. Leo quietly commented that they should get on with their tour date before night fell and they missed their chance to catch the more entertaining food booths at the Sunset Square. Ryoma agreed, returning the book to its place on the shelf.

"We should come back here sometime, though. I'd love to see what books you have on our language." Ryoma said as they exited the library, taking Leo's hand into his.

"I've already had one librarian complain about your alphabet, so good luck finding one."

Ryouma laughed quietly. He had to agree, and he knew it well. He couldn't imagine the struggle Nohrians had to go through with their native laguange. Regardless, they could touch back on that subject later. For now, they were going straight for the Sunset Square.

Leo led them down a alleyway cloaked in shade, listening to the buzz of citizens moving about their day, hearing children laugh and throw out the names of spells. Leo commented that he had worried at first that perhaps unaided magic could flourish, but the fear was put out realizing it was something common children with an interest in magic did to bide their playtime. Ryoma threw in his own thoughts, recounting a day where Sakura accidentally learned an anima spell from Orochi, and ended up blowing up the conjured rabbit up into Mikoto's face. It got a chuckle out of Leo, and they bantered back and forth on magic until they approached the square. Leo paused to wipe the sweat off his palms, looking embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Why so red, Leo?"

Leo pulled at the cuff of his shirt. "It's really public, the square."

"We've been all over Windmire today. How is this more public?"

Leo looked to the side before taking a deep breath, taking one of Ryoma's hands into both of his. Ryoma watched his expression shift, gripping Leo's hands tightly.

"It's... where we put the memorial."

The two year anniversary. Ryoma pulled Leo in close, reaching up to adjust Leo's headband, brushing his bangs aside only to sigh as they settled back in place.

"It's alright. We're both here. I know what today is... but let this date cover that up for now. We can still pay our respects."

Leo took another breath. It was easy to tell that Leo didn't like being so unnerved up a monument to the fallen, of all things. Ryoma could only imagine it was because Leo was nearly added to the list of names. Ryoma knew it took a long time for Leo to recover after he woke up from the coma he had fallen into.

"Right. We're here to get you to try more food, and pay our respects. Then we'll head back to Krakenburg."

Ryoma nodded. "Exactly. Come on, the sunset's coming quickly. Show me around."

What fear and worry had clung onto Leo faded away as Leo led him into the square. He had expected something busy, but the square was huge and filled with people. Perhaps Leo wasn't too wrong about it being incredibly public. Ryoma swept his eyes over the crowds, catching the sight of what he swore to be retainers before they faded into the background. He knew he had told a few people about his plans, had the word leaked out? He couldn't tell just yet, but he would ignore it. Leo showed him to a few stalls, trying the small pastries they offered, finding one selling local fruits they had finally matured. A tad different in appearance to Hoshidan crops, but they didn't lack in flavor in the slightest. They spent a little more time buying some for their return to Krakenburg before they found themselves before the memorial.

"Two years..." he heard Leo whisper, looking to him as Leo reached out and gently touched the stone slab that held as many names as they could fit on it, soldiers and citizens who were lost to the destruction.

"I wish the war had ended differently," Ryoma started to say, "Without so many deaths, lives that could have been saved. But we could have never predicted Anankos... nor the larger war going on."

Leo kept silent, his eyes locked to the memorial. Ryoma fingered the velvet box that held the ring. It was finally time. The square seemed to quiet around them.

"Two long years of recovery and rebuilding, of peace and growth. It was also something we couldn't predict, but I am glad this came to be. Your brother has done miracles leading Nohr, and all of your family have done so much."

Leo shrugged. "It's our duty. To protect and help our people."

Ryoma smiles softly, looking to Leo.

"And you've gone above and beyond that to bring this much to the kingdom in such short time. Using Brynhildr, and the newly broken soil, crops are growing and staying. Green has returned to much of the kingdom at last. You're getting to see the blue sky more then ever."

Something in Leo's face shifted, Ryoma noticed. Leo turned to him.

"I remember what the sky looked like, the day Anankos attacked. I remember watching it turn red and purple with its fire and our magic. Black as the storm clouds that could never break. I remember thinking... that I couldn't ever recall a moment where the skies were clear."

Ryoma watched as Leo looked to the sky. Sunset had caught up to them, the sky turning the colors of the rainbow as the sun sought to set on the day. Ryoma took one of Leo's hands, drawing the prince's attention as Ryoma turned Leo to face him.

"I remember when we found you. I was sure that we had been too late, but finding you still alive... I was so relieved. I knew you wouldn't last long though, from how pale you had gone, how much blood you had lost. It was terrifying, thinking you would die in my hands just as we had found you. I thank the gods everyday that you survived, and that I found you in time. I thank all of the healers who worked tirelessly day and night ensuring they could stabilize you, and keep your heart beating. I thank you, most of all, for living on after all the blood and tears shed through that horrendous war."

"Ryoma..."

Ryoma couldn't help the loving smile coming to his face as he pushed aside a bit of Leo's bangs. He squeezed Leo's hand. Digging into his pocket, he got a grip on the velvet box.

"I had never thought that you and I would get along so well. In all honestly, I thought you and Takumi would work much better. But... I am grateful you chose me. These last two years of dancing around guards and meeting in secret, hiding behind trees and stealing moments where we could. Even in the moments where we would disagree and fight, where it seemed I would lose you... I thank you for forgiving me, and for letting this flourish into what it is today. I had gone into this war expecting nothing in the end, not happiness in another arms nor the overwhelming feeling of love from another."

Tears gathered in the corners of Leo's eyes as realization slowly came to him. The crowd around them grew in volume. Ryoma chuckled softly, brushing aside his own tear.

Slowly, he knelt down to one knee, pulling the box out of his pocket. The crowd gasped and cheered them on, but Ryoma only looked to Leo. His Leo, tears slipping down his cheeks as he finally put one and two together. Ryoma struggled for just a moment with opening the box before opening it and putting it in Leo's hand, holding them in his own hands.

"Prince Leo of Nohr. You've made me more happy then I could ever dream. Would you do me the greatest honor... and marry me?"

People around them shouted for the answer, yes, clapping and cheering as wild as a herd of beasts. Leo sobbed happily, brushing away his tears before nodding.

"Yes... yes, a thousand times yes."

Ryoma surged up to hug and hold Leo, holding back none of his happiness and relief and joy with his laughter and grin. The crowd went up in wild cheers of joy as Ryoma spun Leo around for a moment, setting the soon-to-be king consort back on his feet.

"I love you."

Leo laughed, pulling Ryoma in by the lapels of his shirt. "I love you too."

Ryoma could hear the crowd go wild as they kissed, but he didn't care for the audience. The kiss was ever brief, but he knew many would follow it. He pulled the ring out of its velvet box, taking Leo's hand once again to slide the ring on his finger. He pulls it to his lips to kiss gently, before pulling Leo in for another kiss, letting this one linger and last until they were out of breath.

Ryoma always knew of the blue skies and white clouds, but he had never come to appreciate it more then he did now.


End file.
